


A Youthful Hero!

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lee hasn't seen Gai-sensei all day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Youthful Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I found buried in my Stories folder on my computer. I wrote this, like, seven years ago.

It was wonderful day in the Hidden Leaf Village as the bushy-browed shinobi by the name of Rock Lee went for a walk through the village. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds were out and chirping. But there just wasn't something right about it. He couldn't place his finger on what it was though. Oh well, he was sure he'd figure it out eventually.

During his walk, he met up with his teammates, TenTen and Neji.

"Hey TenTen, Neji." He greeted them.

"Oh, hey Lee." She looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk on this youthful day!" He told her proudly. Gai-sensei would be so proud of him with how youthful he was being. Speaking of Gai-sensei... "TenTen, have you seen Gai-sensei?"

She blinked and thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Can't say that I have."

"What about you, Neji?" He turned to Neji, hoping that he'd seen their wonderful sensei.

Neji merely shook his head in reply.

A frown came to Rock Lee's face. That was really odd for none of them to have seen their beloved and youthful sensei. Maybe someone else had seen him. He left Neji and TenTen, proceeding to ask various people around the village if they'd seen Gai-sensei. All of them said no. He even asked Kakashi! But to no avail, because Kakashi hadn't seen him either. This could only mean one thing… His beloved sensei had been kidnapped!

The revelation caused him to gasp. It just couldn't be. But there was no other explanation on why his sensei hadn't been seen at all. Someone had to of kidnapped him. And he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get someone's help so they could go and rescue him!

"Naruto!" He shrieked when he spotted the blonde youth walking by, so he rushed over to him.

Naruto looked at him and blinked. "Oh. Hey, bushy-brows." He raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Gai-sensei has been kidnapped!" Lee immediately wailed, two small rivers of tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Bushy-brows-sensei has been kidnapped?!" Naruto gasped.

Lee sniffled and nodded his head. "There is no other explanation! No one has seen him all day!"

"Well, then we'll go save him, dattebayo!" Naruto declared, pumping one of his fists into the air.

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed happily . Soon, his sensei would be safe at home. In no time, he would be back in the Leaf Village! "Let's go ask the others for help!"

"Right! We'll split up and meet at the Village Gate!" Naruto nodded his head. He darted off in one way, while Lee went in the other.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her when he passed by his pink-haired friend.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked with a sigh. She didn't have time for his nonsense.

"Bushy-brows-sensei has been kidnapped!" He said, flailing his arms around frantically.

"What?" She gasped softly.

"Me and Lee are gathering people to go rescue him! Come on!" He ran off without telling her much else.

Sakura raced after him. Naruto saying that by himself was one thing. But Lee obviously thought so too, so something was definitely going on.

"Kiba!" She called out.

Upon hearing her, Kiba and Akamaru both looked at her. Kiba had been sitting in Ichiraku's, eating a bowl of ramen. "What's up?"

"Gai-sensei has been kidnapped!" She exclaimed.

Kiba almost choked on the mouthful of ramen he'd been chewing. "What?!"

She nodded her head. "Come on! We're gathering a team to go and save him!"

"I'm on it!" He nodded, quickly downing the rest of his ramen. Then he jumped onto Akamaru's back, running off with Naruto and Sakura.

By the time they were done gathering people, they had gathered Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shino and Sai.

"Okay, the best course of action would be to go off in three man squads and start the search in the surrounding area for him." Shikamaru stated, looking at everyone.. They had all agreed that Shikamaru would be the best person to make a plan of action. "Sakura, you will go with Naruto and Sai. You three will search East. Kiba, you will be with Shino and Hinata. You guys will go North. Ino and Choji, you're with me. We will go west."

"What about me?" Lee asked, looking rather hopeful about what his assignment would be.

"Lee… You will wait here to see if he's brought back as a hostage for ransom or something." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey, my youthful students!" A certain hyper, very youthful sensei spoke as he strode past the group of kids.

"Gai-sensei! How did you escape?!" Lee asked as he rushed over to his sensei.

"Escape?" He looked and sounded a bit confused as he gazed down at his pupil.

"Yes! You were kidnapped!" Lee nodded his head frantically.

"I was a on mission." He told him, smiling and patting his shoulder. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged his sensei tightly while the rest of the group face planted. He had just been on a mission the whole time.


End file.
